


Tacos

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SoulMate Aus because I am WEAK [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, flower shop au, soul mates, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Cat's 100% done with everyone... except this cute flower-shop girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Supercat. Kara: "Not on your life." Cat: "Tacos."

Cat should not have fired her assistant the day before a major CatCo party. She should have waited for a quiet week filled with only paperwork. Cat sighed, the girl had been so incompetent, how she’d looked so good on paper Cat would never know.

So, Cat stood, brainstorming catered lunch ideas while waiting for a florist, any florist at this point, to actually make an appearance from behind this boutique’s counter. She’d gotten to lobster bisque with salad when a voice called out from the room behind the counter.

“Tacos!”

Now, Cat isn’t patient at the best of times, and apparently, this disembodied voice had been ignoring her flower needs, so maybe Cat puts a little more bite into her words than strictly necessary.

“Not on your life!”

No reply comes from beyond the wall but Cat is gratified when a blond head pokes out to stare at her. Cat does her best not to sneer. She still sneers.

And Cat is nothing if not efficient, she is done with this florist shop in less than half an hour. She’s bought half the stock to cover the hotel reception hall and the girl seems rather subdued by the whole ordeal.

Cat has that effect on people.

It’s not until she’s halfway down the street that she realizes that ‘Tacos’ is filled in on her wrist. Cat Grant blinks and mutters a curse so foul is has a stray parent balking in disgust. Cat turns around.

The bell above the florist’s door chimes merrily and the girl is still behind the desk. Cat frowns and points at the loveliest bouquet of roses she’s ever seen, “Add that to my bill. And write a note on it. ‘I apologize for being an ass, will you go to dinner with me?’ on your nicest card stock. Take it home with you.”

The girl looks stunned until she beams. Cat nearly grumbles at the butterflies alighting in her stomach.

“And if you are interested, you can bring the flowers personally and stay a while tomorrow.” It can’t hurt to try. Besides, the girl has biceps for days. Cat can watch her arrange and lift those vases while she finishes preparing.

Cat won’t be distracted at all.

“Only if there are tacos!” And the glint of humor in her eyes should only irritate Cat, but irritation is not what she’s feeling.

Needless to say, everyone is surprised by the decadent display of tacos at the CatCo Excellence in Youth Journalism Literary Awards. It’s a nice touch for the high school students and they’re the most expensive tacos anyone there has ever eaten so no one questions The Queen of All Media.

There’s the blond in a sleeveless dress that Cat Grant keeps talking with after the ceremony though. She’s got no less than six tacos stacked on her plate and one in her hand, it’s a tad alarming really.

But Cat ignored the looks from those around her because she’s got this woman’s name now. Kara Danvers is cute and funny and endearing and Cat realizes that she’s already a lost cause.

A senior from National City High School writes a hypothetical piece titled, “Taco Soulmates?” Cat personally calls the school and tells the girl that her title is trash and to change it.

The girl is handed an internship invitation as she walks out of her high school on that same day. The only citation for why she should receive the internship is written in Cat’s impeccable scrawl:

'Ballsy and able to see through the bullshit’


End file.
